


suits

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [37]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Genderswap, Multi, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Poly!King, the girls finding out Brianna gets really turned on when they’re wearing handsome suits. Even though she did try to hide her reaction but they have Joan watching who is freakishly observant 24/7 so it becomes pretty obvious. Ofc they end up taking full advantage of the fact that whenever they’re in handsome suits, Brianna just want to be their good girl and be taken care of by them.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Kudos: 19





	suits

Brianna wasn’t always a fan of photoshoots, but this one was… something else. Usually, the four of them are leered at and constantly cat-called by the people behind the scenes and wearing provocative clothing.  _ This _ one, however, had a female photographer and the outfits are actually something they would wear if they had the money.

The photographer, Grace, had hesitantly suggested the idea of wearing suits a couple of weeks earlier and they couldn’t say yes fast enough. And that’s where they were now, with Brianna trying not to ogle at her girls in the nicely fitted suits that they were making last-minute changes to. They all looked amazing and the guitarist couldn’t take her eyes off them.

They looked a little masculine and powerful, walking around with practically perfect posture and a determined look in their eyes made the curly-haired girl weak.

Freddie was teasing Regina as she slipped her jacket on, giving her playful looks and pinching lightly at her sides. There was an odd dominance that radiated off of the pair and Brianna almost whimpered when Reg bit her lip. 

“What’s up, love?” Joan asked, leaning against the other girl’s tall frame and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Nothing much, you?” Bri responded, glancing at the younger girl. Joan gave her a knowing look that made Brianna’s throat dry. “What?” She tried to make it sound nonchalant but it was clear that she failed when Joan smirked. The younger girl also looked like a dream. They had put makeup on the four of them but had put the least on Joan, just leaving her with slightly darker lashes and a light flush on her cheeks.

Saving her from any further embarrassment, Grace walked into their dressing room. “Ready when you are, ladies.” Cheerfully, Reg and Freddie followed after her with Joan trailing behind the two, wicked smirk still on her face. Brianna felt a little warm but had no choice other than to follow the pack of girls in front of her

-

Joan knew what the suits were doing to their guitarist. From the moment they slipped them on, Brianna had been acting odd and once Joan got close enough, it was obvious that the older girl was turned on.

Once they had finished the shoot and were walking back to their flat, Joan fell into step with Regina, behind Freddie and Brianna, deep in conversation about a song.

“That was fun,” Joan began. Reg hummed and bumped shoulders with the bassist. “I think Bri liked it a lot.”

Joan’s tone made the drummer look up. The younger girl raised her eyebrows hoping to convey the message silently.

“Oh,” Reg muttered, directing her sight to the guitarist walking in front of them. “Did she.”

The two youngest walked in silence the rest of the way to the flat, both thinking about what they wanted to do about Brianna.

-

Brianna was happy to be home. It had been a long day and she just wanted to relax. As soon as Joan stepped through the door, she dragged Brianna to the kitchen and forced a glass of water into her hands.

The look on the older girl’s face was pure confusion so Joan innocently explained. “You’re thirsty, aren’t you?” Her voice was sickly sweet but there was an edge to it. Bri felt a rush of heat roll over her body and it took everything in her to not whine under the bassist’s gaze.

“Yes.” Was all she could manage without making it incredibly obvious how much this simple exchange was affecting her. It was pitiful really. She sipped from the glass, keeping eye contact with Joan until she had downed half the glass.

As soon as the older girl set the glass down, Joan pressed their lips together in a searing kiss and backed her against the counter. Brianna let out a string of soft whimpers as she threaded her fingers into Joan’s hair.

“Started without us I see,” Fred purred, Reg peaking over her shoulder with a smirk matching Joan’s from earlier. The two made their way over and Fred dragged a finger down Bri’s chest and Reg dragged a hand up her thigh. Subconsciously, Brianna spread her legs a little wider, whimpering at the touches.

Joan kissed her jaw and danced her fingers around the top of her jeans. “What do you want, babe?” She rasped.

“I-I wanna be good for you,” The guitarists breathing had picked up speed and her speech was starting to slur.

“Can we touch you, love,” Reg asked, mouthing at her neck.

“Yes please.”


End file.
